Not All Sunshine and Klainebows
by sami-the-gleek
Summary: Kurt is Blaine's new roommate at Dalton. AU where they do not meet until Kurt transfers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is my first fanfic so please send me lots of reviews! If I am completely and totally awful please please please tell me and hopefully give me some suggestions. Thank you guys soooo much!**

**(this is unbeta-ed so all of my mistakes are my own—ideas are welcomed) Oh, I'm also on TeamStarkid so excuse all of my references.**

**AU-(Not All) Sunshine and Klainebows-This is set so Kurt has just transferred to Dalton Academy but he doesn't know Blaine yet. I hope you like it... **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or Chris Colfer or Darren Criss, unfortunately :( just this AU**

"Hi, I'm Kurt..."

Oh. My. Dead. Wizard. God. That voice-amazing. I look up from my iPod to see who is at my door. "Hey Kurt, ummm what's up?" I have never seen this kid before in my life but _wow. _He is taller than me and he is gorgeous.

Kurt's amazingly blue-green eyes widen adorably, "Well, I'm new here and I'm hoping this is the right room- are you Blaine Anderson, because they told me that he was my roommate." Kurt's pale cheeks redden as he trails off. I, however, am biting my lip to keep from laughing.

"Well then I must be Blaine. Set your stuff down roomie, I'll help you unpack." Seeing Kurt's visible relief I had to add, "jeez I'm not that scary!" He immediately turns bright red again. I couldn't help it, he is just so cute. Then I hear him mumble something about scary not being his first word choice and I have to try so hard not laugh that I start coughing uncontrollably. I think he realizes that I heard him. Oops. The need to learn more about this new guy makes me open his bag-and pull out the lacy black corset on top. "Now that is pure awesome, can you actually fit in this, yup you are so skinny that you definitely could," I say as I hold it up against him, which of course makes him squeak.

"Sorry," I apologize, embarrassed, "you are the first roommate I've had here and as you can see I'm a little overexcited. Plus I have Warblers rehearsal later, which you will be coming to because I can already tell that you can sing."

"You're officially Warbler Kurt."

"I am?"

"Well _yeah_ with a voice like that how are you surprised," I ask, genuinely shocked. Is it even possible no one has ever told him this- I highly doubt it. Although, the hope in his eyes though sure makes it look that way. "Where did you go to school? Were you in Glee club? Didn't you get all of the solos?"

"I went to William McKinley High School, I was in their glee club-New Directions, and I almost never got the solos." Kurt looks at me and raises his eyebrows. Thankfully, he seems a lot less nervous now.

My jaw drops. "What? Why? How in the world _didn't_ you get all of the solos? You are totally awesome!"

"_Ohmydeadwizardgod_ really," Kurt looks up hopefully. I feel so bad for this kid- it seems like no one has ever told him how amazing he is. He needs a friend, a mentor, someone to rely on. Realization hit me hard- I need to _be _that person. I love him already, but he needs a mentor, not a boyfriend. Kurt probably has one already anyway. Whoever he is better not hurt Kurt- he better know how lucky he is.

Something else occurred to me all of a sudden. "Ohmydeadwizardgod- you are a Starkid fan?"

"Of course! Whoever isn't is a Lima Loser (1)." I chuckle along with Kurt although I am a little confused.

"And WHAT exactly is a Lima Loser?"

"Well, just living in Lima makes you a loser, so calling someone else a loser is kind of silly. That is why we came up with the term Lima Loser. If you are a loser compared to everyone else there then you are a _Lima_ Loser. Oh, I guess I should of mentioned that I live in Lima, Ohio." Kurt rolls his eyes at all of this.

"Ummm... I do not believe everyone in Lima is a loser." I cannot understand how Kurt could possibly consider himself a loser.

Kurt sighs dramatically. "Yup, living in Lima makes you a loser, even me."

"I want to meet the other losers then, because you are amazing." I watch Kurt just blush and duck his head- he is just so damn CUTE! "You are adorable," friends can call other friends adorable, right?

**(1) I agree with Kurt.**

**Okay sooo... please tell me if you liked it because I know it was short but I didn't want to write a huge story and then have people hate it. I will the first person to admit that I am really self-conscious about my writing especially as this is my first piece. Tell me if you think I should continue this piece or forget about it. Thank you so much for reading. :) **


	2. Reasons Why

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for reading, I am in shock- I cannot believe that people actually liked this! Seriously, my brother started yelling at me because I freaked out when I saw your reviews- and thank you _Candi Cullen_ because you are probably the reason I decided to stick with this :) (that and my DBFFAEAE Devon, but I still probably wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for your comment). I am sincerely sorry about taking so long but after all of your lovely reviews I didn't want to disappoint you so I kinda deleted my whole chapter two- it was not that great because I didn't expect to post it anyway. Then I had stuff to do for camp. **

**My name is obviously not Ryan so obviously I do not own Glee :( or Chris :( or Darren :(**

Chapter 2- Reasons Why

"Hey Kurt—wait are you crying?" Running over, I put my arms around him, "What's wrong? Are you okay?" I feel like my heart is being ripped out of my chest- how can someone I've only known for a week do this to me? I am already dreading leaving to go home for the weekend tomorrow.

"I'm fine I just don't want to go home," Kurt wipes his eyes and tries to turn away. "It is easier to forget while I'm here." He tries to walk away but I grab his arm. I never asked him why he came to Dalton and now I think I should have. What happened to drive Kurt out of Lima, Ohio?

"Kurt, what are you trying to forget?" I look into his eyes and try to figure out what happened but I cannot figure it out. "Does this have to with the reasons why you came to Dalton?" As Kurt sadly nods I reach over to wrap him in a hug. "Okay, you don't have to- but do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I want to tell you but I don't know if I can," Kurt wipes his eyes and looks at me. I nod reassuringly and he continues. "Well, at my other school there was this neanderthal, Karofsky, who decided because I was the only openly gay kid at school he could make my life living hell. He shoved me into lockers, tossed me into dumpsters, and always had something insulting to throw my way. Even worse were the slushies he poured on me daily. One day I snapped. I told him the reason he was so awful to me was because he was ignorant and scared of how different I was and he ki- after all of this he threatened to kill me... so I left."

Thinking over what Kurt has told me, I notice his slight hesitation at the end. "Kurt are you sure that is everything," I search his eyes and know there is more. "What else happened, Kurt?"

"I didn't tell anybody this, but after I had said my piece I thought he was going to hit me. Instead... he kissed me... and I had never been kissed." Kurt bursts into fresh sobs as I sit there, stunned. I want to find this Karofsky and hurt him like he hurt Kurt. How could you do that to such an innocent, pure, adorable human being? I wish that I could shield Kurt from all of the bad things in life. He already had to deal with so much, without Karofsky adding to that trouble. I don't want to leave Kurt _ever_- much less for the whole weekend. There is no way I am going to let him go home and deal with this all by himself. I am either going to keep him here or I'm going with him.

"Kurt, please stay here this weekend," I give him my best puppy-dog eyes. "_Please._"

"I'm supposed to go home this weekend- Carole said Finn has been lost without me all week," Kurt rolls his eyes at this and continues. "I don't think they will mind though- especially if I tell them I have a lot of homework to do. And Blaine?"

"Yes Kurt," I stand up and grab his hand. This simple action feels so right, I don't want to let go. I wonder if Finn is Kurt's boyfriend and jealousy jolts through me. No- this is about Kurt, not you, and right now Kurt is talking!

"Thank you for listening and letting me dump all of this crap on you. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to ask when no one else did." Kurt's smile is breath-taking and I pull him into a hug. He is so soft and warm and delicate. He is the most perfect person I have, or ever will, meet. I wish I could hold him like this forever and not have to worry about everything else.

"Kurt, you can always talk to me and I will always be here ready to listen. Remember that. You can tell me anything." I stare into his amazing eyes and I know that I am exactly what he needs right now. Someone to talk to. He doesn't need a boyfriend (though my jealousy over this Finn guy is still present) and he would never like someone like me anyway. I'm just a short, goofy, curly-haired hobbit. He makes me loose my dapper-ness and that probably makes him like me even less than he already does. He deserves better than me.

"Thank you," Kurt whispers softly before walking away.

KBKBKBKBKB

Kurt's POV

_Wow_. Blaine is the most amazing person I have ever met. Thinking about those neanderthals, Karofsky and Azimio, I start to feel a little scared. I look around and notice I am sitting on a bench in the middle of the hallway. Then it hits me. I don't have to be scared. Everyone is so nice to me it is impossible to compare them to the horrible jocks of Lima, that I _know_ will all work for me one day. The Warblers are all impossibly polite and dapper. Especially, Blaine. _Blaine_. He is perfect. He is dapper and funny and gorgeous. Even I know I am lying when I say he is merely gorgeous- more like _supermegafoxyawesomehot!_ I admit that I am uselessly crushing on him. What would a guy like _Blaine_ ever want with a freak like me- a fashionable, bitchy, freak- but a freak all the same? Still, he _is_ gay, so I call that progress.

"Hey Kurt," Wes nods as he walks by. Seeing this as an opportunity to discuss the set list for Sectionals, and increase his opinion of me- therefore increasing my chances for a solo, I get up quickly to follow him.

"Hey Wes! I have some ideas for Sectionals that I wanted to run by you..."

KBKBKBKBKB

** Did you guys like it? I apologize for its lateness and all the errors that I probably made considering I wrote over half of it just now at 2:45am. I am leaving for camp for 2 weeks tomorrow (or later today) so I really wanted to update before I left. Just saying now- 2 weeks of camp and then family is coming for a week so it could be between 2 and 3 weeks *hides * I am really sorry :( After that updates will be more frequent- I promise :) **

** Please review and feedback/suggestions are helpful and appreciated! Thanks :) **


	3. Break

***runs to hide in shame* Hi... sorry to disappoint you all by not posting sooner but I have a legit reason- 2 weeks of sleep-away camp, family for another week, then Cheer Camp (GO UCA!), then baby-sitting for a week. Now that I am done for the rest of the summer updates will definitely be more often. I apologize profusely. I sincerely do. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. *smiles hopefully* I love you all :) **

**I do not own glee *sobs* just all of season one on DVD, a couple of shirts, and a pair glee shoes.**

Chapter 3- Break

"Urrggg..." Flopping on the bed, I deflate noisily and turn my head into the pillow. Dalton is sooo much harder than McKinley! I have _four_ papers due this week. _Four_. I look up to see Blaine looking over at me with an amused smile. Of course Blaine doesn't mind it. He is smart. He is funny. He is perfect.

"Having fun?" Blaine raises his eyebrows and and tries to keep a straight face. Dammit, why does he have to look at me like that! He _must_ know it drives me crazy.

"Not really- how do you handle all of this work like it's no big deal?" I stare at him pleadingly, knowing he would think of something to help. He always does.

"We could take a small break to keep you from going insane I suppose," Blaine looks over at me and sighs- and promptly ruins the affect by smiling. "We could watch _Beauty and the Beast, _I even have popcorn to go with it!"

I smile knowing that only he can read my mind so well. Only Blaine would suggest an old Disney movie to watch instead of doing homework. That man is crazy, which only makes me love him even more. Wait... but it's true. I feel like I am falling in love with him. Damn, that makes this a lot harder. Urrggg... "Yeah, that sounds fun," I think I would do anything he suggests at this point. Not to mention I would probably rather do anything then work right now.

I get up and find the movie to put on while Blaine pops the popcorn. When we are all ready, we both sit on Blaine's bed so we can see better. We sing along to the movie and laugh at how many times we have seen it. As the movie continues I can see Blaine struggle to stay awake. He looks utterly adorably trying to keep his eyes open. His head falls onto my shoulder as he finally drifts off to sleep. I stiffen for a second, then relax into him as I float off too, comforted by his warm body next to mine.

KBKBKBKBKB

Blaine's POV

I can feel myself slipping off to sleep a little over halfway through the movie. The last thing I do is lay my head on Kurt's shoulder and, satisfied, I close my eyes.

When the movie ends I jolt awake. Startled, I realize I am pretty much lying on top of Kurt but I don't want to move. Knowing Kurt would prefer to wake up in his own bed, I get up and scoop him into my arms as gently as possible, not wanting to wake him up. Kurt weighs close to nothing as I carry him over to his own bed and I am not surprised as I remember that first day and how thin he was-is. I set him down gently and head back to my side of the room. I lay down and start to think about what tomorrow will bring...

**KBKBKBKBKB**

**I know this was short but I felt like I needed to post something considering it has been close to four weeks. Sorry again for how I was gone. SUGGESTIONS WILL MAKE ME ETERNALLY GRATEFUL! (as will reviews) Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
